


Old Bottle

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10126136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Severus just wants a drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Absinthe Day. (March 5)

He took the ornate slotted spoon and placed it on top of the waiting glass of ice. He took the tiny tongs and carefully placed it on the slotted spoon, then smiled as he poured the aromatic liquid slowly over the sugar cube.

"That looks really old. Are you sure it's safe to drink?" Harry asked with as he crinkled his nose.

"Yes Mr. Potter, it is old. That is why I am drinking it."

"What is the previous owner died of the plague or the 1918 Flu Pandemic? Do you know how many people died from that? I'm not drinking that until you can guarantee that it is disease free."

"Then it is a good thing, that I made this for me, not you."

"Are you doing it to get high? I've read about people feeling like they are flying after they drink this. Which, sounds an awful lot like getting high. Are you allowed to drink this at school?"

"We are not on the school grounds and there is no proof that Absinthe makes you stoned," Severus replied haughtily.

"No proof that it doesn't. Why don't you free the Green Fairy and have a nice safe pint with me?"

"Perhaps another time," he said before quickly downing the drink and collapsing in a coughing fit.

Harry shook his head and sighed, "I'll have the elves prepare you a nice cup of tea and see if we can counter the effects of the wormwood. Next time, perhaps you won't dismiss my worries as quickly. Heavens knows _I_ am supposed to be the young reckless one."

He carefully bundled the overzealous potions teacher in his cloak and made his way to the floo. At least the fool had made sure that there was an easy way to get him to someone to help him. Madam Pomphrey will surely have a few stern words for him. After all 100 year old Absinthe was sure to have something wrong with it.

~Fin~


End file.
